


All the ways Torchwood killed Ianto Jones

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Episode: s02e04 Meat, Episode: s02e05 Adam, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto was like a cat, he seemed to have nine lives, at least that is what lady luck had given him.<br/>It cost him a life to survive his fathers abuse and living on the rough estates. That was one down.<br/>Canary Wharf took two of them, one for a Dalek and one for a Cyberman.<br/>Six lives left, six lives for Jack Harkness….and he would need every single one of them….</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the ways Torchwood killed Ianto Jones

Ianto was like a cat, he seemed to have nine lives, at least that is what lady luck had given him.

It cost him a life to survive his fathers abuse and living on the rough estates. That was one down.

Canary Wharf took two of them, one for a Dalek and one for a Cyberman.

Six lives left, six lives for Jack Harkness….and he would need every single one of them….

Cyberwomen (six)

“ _Execute her or I execute you both!”_ Jack words drummed in his ear. He knew Lisa was gone, she probably has been for months and he was just being manipulated, but he had hope she would be her when she was cured.

He went down with a gun anyway, not sure it’s actual intended purpose maybe for himself….

Ianto saw Lisa, free from the metal helmet and sank to his knees cradling the body against his own. Silent tears trailed down his cheeks.….and then there was Annie standing over him, with Lisa’s memories talking to him. He couldn’t do it, Annie was innocent, but then she said upgrade and Ianto started to raise the gun when the shots rang out.

Ianto watched Annie as she fell, there was yelling behind him but it was fading…..

Anger course through Jack and a little satisfaction as the body of the cyberwoman 2.0 fell. Jack had been conned and big time, he was angry, furious at the Welshman. Jack wasn’t sure if he could actually shot Ianto, or maybe put him in the cells until he cools off.

“Owen! Take Ianto to the cells!” Jack starts ordering Tosh and Gwen to help with clean up. He can see Owen crouch by Ianto then stand up again, anger and confusion on his face.

“Owen?!?” Jack goes to his doctor to see why his orders were not followed.

Owen is watching Ianto not moving, Jack looks at Owen then at Ianto who is still sitting on his knees, eyes closed, cradling Lisa’s body; except there is a red stain spreading across the front of his shirt. It was then Jack noticed Ianto was not breathing. Jack looked at Owen.

“bleed out, bullet must have hit him in an artery, he’s dead.” Owen turns and walks out of the basement, intent on the stairs towards his medical lab. He would have to autopsy both bodies to make sure Ianto did not have any implants and to see whose bullet killed the archivist.

Countrycide……………(five)

“Run!” Ianto whispered to Tosh. Someone had to survive and Ianto didn’t want it to be him again, not that he had a death wish. Seeing his friends die the first time whether through conversion into cybermen or into dust for Dalek weapons, he still saw them in his nightmares and waking dreams. He didn’t want to see Tosh turned into meat pie, fucking hell it was Sweeney Todd in real life.

So he head butted Evan and tripped him up enough that Tosh slipped through them to the outdoors into the dark night. Ianto knew he wouldn’t make it past his captors but he fought anyway, not that it did him much good his hands were tied behind his back. His captures didn’t make it easy on him either, they didn’t outright knock him out, they toyed with their food first…tenderized him.

He couldn’t hear what was being said, his head was pounding, then there was bright lights, so he squinted, a hand grabbed his face forcing it upwards, vaguely though the pool of blood in his eyes he could see looks of horror on Tosh and Owen’s face, damn Tosh didn’t escape. He felt a rumbling though his body….

Jack to the rescue, on a tractor no less, not exactly a blockbuster movie entrance but he would take what he could get. A quick survey and Jack sent a few shots into the local village of the damned cannibals. Jack freed a struggling Owen who once freed stumbled behind a counter. Tosh was next and Gwen clutched the young boy, eyes wide at what she had witnessed.

Jack called in reinforcements and strutted around gathering up those who were only wounded to be guarded. Reinforcements arrived quickly, along with an ambulance. Jack was arguing with Gwen about interviewing some of the villagers, she wanted to _understand_ and Jack was growing impatient. Tosh had checked out with the EMTs bruising on her throat but otherwise fine. Jack went to get Owen and Ianto, he wanted out of this hell the sooner the better. It wasn’t alien it wasn’t for Torchwood.

Jack looked around but didn’t see Owen or Ianto anywhere, not outside or by the ambulances. Tosh was sitting in the SUV quietly waiting.

Jack went back inside where he could hear a faint sound of heavy breathing with undertones of swearing. Jack’s anger started to surge at Owen and/or Ianto. He wanted to leave, stop fucking around.

Jack moved towards the counter where Owen has scurried off to once free. Jack was just about to berate his two team members for being inconsiderate when he froze.

Owen had one hand on Ianto’s neck trying to staunch the blood flow, his other hand preforming chest compression. Owen cursing, sat back on his heels, and mutters something about _fucking tea boys dying._

Owen doesn’t saying anything to Jack as he pushes past the captain…..

 

Kiss Kiss bang Bang………(four)

Jack knew he shouldn’t have done it, it was just when John called Ianto eye candy it made Jack made a little more possessive of Ianto than normal. He had shifted his weight subtly like he was trying to block John’s view of Ianto which gave it away. Now John knew which member of his team Jack favored the most, and for once it wasn’t Gwen.

Despite John flirtatious behavior he was dangerous and deranged, which is why Jack was glad to be paired with Ianto, easier to keep an eye on his Welshman.

Jack couldn’t help but ask Ianto out on a date, and tried not to gloat when Ianto said yes. With a jaunt in his step he went to the roof. He was just about to call his team that he found the ‘bomb,’ when a dangerously silky voice purred in his ear about his fine arse. Jack turned around and fear gripped his heart.

John had blood on him, a lot of blood on him, streaks were across his face, dripping down his neck and hair. John just smiled that predatory and slightly manic grin of his and calmly told Jack that Ianto would not be joining him for their date, now Jack was free to travel the starts with him, the worlds they could conquer.

Meat….(three)

Jack wasn’t sure who he was furious with more, himself for allowing Rhys to come on this fucked up mission, Gwen for not backing down or staying out of it. Or Ianto for getting caught (trying to save Rhys).

And here they are Ianto has a gun pointed at his chest, and Jack can see that look in Ianto eye. That look that says he will go down fighting. The captors were threatening Rhys and Ianto then Gwen and Jack’s positions are given up by a look out.

Jack loses his grip on Gwen who comes out and tries to reason with her captors. Jack reluctantly follows wondering how they are going to get out of this mess that Gwen had gotten them into.

Then the shooting started and things went to shit. Ianto was fighting/struggling with his captor. Tosh was pinned behind the space whale and would be crushed, Jack had to intervene. Owen was who knows where and Gwen was covering Rhys with her body protecting him from the flying bullets. Owen came back with a large syringe and preformed a mercy killing on the whale. Tosh was able to slip by and Jack turned hearing Dale scream about money and saw Ianto’s body jerk, the sound of a shot and Ianto crumpling to the floor, already spattered with blood. Shock coursed through Jack and Tosh.

“Gwen go after them!” Jack shouted at the Welshwoman, Gwen refused on the grounds Rhys was hurt. Jack wanted to scream that Ianto was dead and to do her fucking job. Tosh and Jack ran after the last two men and caught up with them in an office, not taking any pity on the men Jack shot them both.

Jack and Tosh walked back to the killing floor. Owen had covered Ianto’s head with his own jacket, but the blood and bits of bone had created a halo effect around the body. Gwen refused to look at Ianto or the space whale, kept her eyes on the floor.

Adam……(Two)

Jack was alternating stroking the soft head of hair and cupping the back of his head as he thrusts lightly into the willing mouth. Seeing those lips around his cock, then disappear into a moist mouth back out into the cool air, a sheen of saliva on his cock glistens under the hub lights makes him even harder if that is possible.

Jack increase the pressure on the head signaling his is about to come. He thrusts faster grunting as he comes, pulling out so his comes spurts onto the upturned face.

Jack caresses face then gently encourages then man off his knees to place a gentle kiss on thin lips. Jack smiles and runs his hands through the ginger hair, and nuzzles Adams neck. Despite only knowing Adam for such a short amount of time, Adam _knew_ him, knew every kink, every little thing that turned him on and even a few things he didn’t know about and Jack _loved_ him.

Jack was smitten with his ‘boy toy,’ Adam finished cleaning his face off then the two men walked back into the hub arms around each others waist. Why hide it, the others knew, how could they not.

Tosh and Gwen were chatting, Owen was in the med bay, Jack gave Adam a friendly pat on his arse to send him on his way when the cog alarm started going off. The team drew their guns, everyone who worked here was here, so who could the intruded be?

The door rolled back to reveals a young, dark haired man in a suit, looking shocked to see guns pointed at him.

“Who are you?” Jack demanded. He would give Tosh and earful for lax of security when this was over. No one should be able to just walk into the hub.

The suit man look bewildered, “Jack? It’s me Ianto? What is going on?”

Jack looked at the gorgeous man and shook his head, he would have remembered him, that voice, those vowels…

“I work here?” Ianto said looking around in confusion. Tosh, Gwen and Owen still had their guns trained on him. Something happened while he was gone for the weekend and he knew deep down, he was in danger.

“Jack, listen to me, you know me.” Ianto pleaded with each member telling them their foods, how they take their coffees, how the archives are sorted.

“I don’t know you. How did you get past security?” Jack waivered for a moment, Adam came behind him and put a soothing hand on Jack’s back gave Jack the courage he needed.

“Hands up?” Jack demanded.

Jack motioned to Gwen who cuffed Ianto.

“Take him to the cells.” Ianto was still protesting when Gwen and Owen forced him down into the lower levels.

They returned shortly both very upset. How does this man know them? Jack can see his team looks uncomfortable and raw.

Adams gives every coffee to sooth their nerves.

It was two months later when they find the unknown body in the lower sub levels of the hub. It was only discovered because of a power outage. Jack thinks he should recognize the body dressed in a suit. Owen said he had died from starvation and dehydration. Jack placed the ‘unknown’ body in one of the morgue drawers. Adam his right hand man had already filled out the paperwork. Jack smiled as Adam has mentioned something about stopwatches for tonight’s entertainment.

…………………………………………………………………………………

In a small dark room sits a man, whose features are illuminated by a screen.

Jack sits back in his chair and exhales loudly while running his hands through his hair. It was harder than he thought it would be. He has been tracing timelines for a safe place to ‘hide’ Ianto while avoiding the Doctor.

Jack glances over to his sleeping lover to assure himself he is still alive. Jack had met the younger man and despite his cynical way, distrustful and ruthless behavior, fell head over heels for the young man on first sight. His Ianto should have died during robbery when he was eighteen, but Jack saved him. They have been traveling through time and space for just under two years. The time agency has been sending agents to capture and secure the two lovers. At first the agency tried to lure Jack with turn yourselves in and lose your memories that changed to upon capture death, after Jack killed a few of their agents. The Doctor (whoever the hell he was), keep popping up saying Jack needs to return Ianto to his rightful timeline. Damned if he will! He has been tracking Ianto’s timeline and fucking hell if he isn’t the worst _captain_ on the whole fucking planet, in the whole fucking galaxy in the while fucking century. How fucking hard was it to keep one person, the person you are desperately in love with, alive. Apparently several Jacks can’t get their shit together and until then Ianto and he were just fine thank you very much. There were a lot of places in time and space the two lovers could live in secret.

But Jack could feel it, their time was running out. He had to _hide_ Ianto somewhere safe until he could come back for him, and that meant earth, 21 st century and fucking Torchwood. It wouldn’t matter if Jack set Ianto down in 19th century Timbuktu, Torchwood would find Ianto like a homing beacon. His only choice was to secrete his Ianto, for a Ianto whose death escapes Torchwood. Sort of like placing a cuckoo egg in the nest, until Jack can retrieve him.

The one timeline Jack did find broke his heart, or it would his lovers. A time line where this other Jack didn’t love and worship Ianto, that was screwing several of the lad and ladies of Cardiff (not necessary a bad thing) but it was the obvious unrequited love of one Gwen Cooper that set his teeth on edge. How could Jack not see Ianto was the one, what the hell was it about Gwen that Jack fancied so much he would treat Ianto so…..callously.

He sighed again, there was nothing for it, he would have to place Ianto in this timeline with the 456. He would have just under two years, by then the agency would have given up and hopefully so would the Doctor. The Jack could swoop in, snatch his lover back and continue traveling the stars with his lover, maybe they wold settle down and start a family.

Tomorrow they would say tearful goodbye, Jack would give Ianto permission to be with the other Jack if he wanted to. More like Ianto should prepare himself, he knew himself well and Ianto was the young succulent sheep and Jack was the big bad wolf. Ianto didn’t have a chance once Jack set his sights on a conquest. He would give Ianto a safe word, one that would identify him when he came for his lover. Until then Ianto was to stay alert and alive.

Jack went and crawled into bed waking his lover so they could make love one last time before they were separated.

Jack and Ianto were tense. Jack had to plan this just right. He was going to substitute his Ianto for one which would soon die by suicide over his guilt in not saving Lisa and having the death of two people on his hands. They had only minutes before the team would find him, it was going to be close. There was a tiny rift spike that same night that Jack and Ianto needed to cover their entrance.

Jack and Ianto transported into a dark alley on the Plass, they could hear arguments and people yelling, then suddenly another Ianto had entered the alley way, shaken and crying he holds a gun up to his head and shoots. Jack held his lover close and covered his eyes. There were no chances for goodbye, Jack vanished leaving his Ianto. He actually felt a shift as time adjusted to his presence.

While Ianto knew it was the only way and Jack had explained to him why they had to be separated, he was scared. More scared than when a time agent caught up with them in the Medusa Cascade and kidnapped Ianto, more terrified than being caught in a civil war on Omicronia and Jack had been injured.

Ianto hasn’t been on earth or in the 21st century for six years (his time), he is on his own, with strangers who thinks he kept his homicidal girlfriend in the basement of a secret organization, and what was worst is his doppelgangers lover was in love with someone else.

He slides down the alley wall onto his arse, wraps his arms around his knees and rests his forehead, the shock of his reality hitting him. Tears flowed down his face as the realization he might never see his lover again, a lot can happen in two years.

He hears a concerned voice and feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Ianto I'm sorry for what I said, are you all right?”

Ianto looks up to the face of his not-lover Jack and just nods not trusting his voice.

Jack helps him to his feet and together the two men walk back towards the hub. His Jack hadn’t told him where in the timeline his relationship with this Jack was and settled for a little distance.

TBC……………


End file.
